Boa Hancock
1= |-| 2= Boa Hancock is a character from the anime/manga series, One Piece. She is the Snake Princess, captain of the Kuja Pirates, and the ruler of Amazon Lily. She is also a member of the powerful Shichibukai. Hancock charms her victims with her captivating body and beauty, and petrifies them with her powers. She appeared in a episode of DBX where she battled Rider (Medusa) from the Fate series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Boa Hancock vs. Dark Queen (by TheDragonDemon) *Boa Hancock vs Kejoro *Medusa Gorgon vs Boa Hancock *'Boa Hancock vs Rider Medusa' (Complete) *Tsunade Senju VS Boa Hancock Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Arachne Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Erik (Fairy Tail) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Evergreen (Fairy Tail) *Izumo no Okuni (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Kourin Tatsunagi (Cardfight Vanguard) *Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue) *Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Mei Terumi (Naruto) *Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Princess Python (Marvel Comics) History Raised on Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock along with her two sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold, joined the Kuja pirates as crew at a young age, however their ship was soon attacked and overtaken by slavers. The women were captured and were branded a slave mark on their back and were sold into slavery to the Celestial Dragons or World Nobles in the Holy Land Mary Geoise, the capital of the World Government. During her time as a slave, Hancock was tortured and abused, and by this time, one of their captors forced fed the sisters into eating Devil Fruits solely to amuse their masters. Facing humiliation day and night, the sisters only thought about dying until Fisher Tiger lay siege to the Holy Land and freed the slaves, giving back hope to the sisters. After being liberated, the sisters have a hard time returning back to their home. Luckily they met the former Empress of the Kuja, Elder Nyon or Gloriosa with Silvers Rayleigh and his wife, Shakuyaku. The Kuja Elder Nyon/Gloriosa took care of them and brought them back home to Amazon Lily. In order to hide the branded slave mark on their back, the sisters concocted a lie of becoming “the Gorgon Sisters” after they heroically slayed a Gorgon, and as punishment, each received a cursed pair of eyes on their back that petrifies any who saw them or lust over them, as a result, the "Gorgon Sisters' become famous as their fellow Kuja praised them for their heroic deeds. Before the sisters’ bathes, their fellow Kuja must evacuate the area, set up barriers and barricade themselves to avoid its dreadful effects. Thus, Hancock and her sisters’ take advantage of their fellow Kuja’s lack of knowledge regarding Devil Fruits. Years later, Hancock grew up to be the most beautiful of her tribe, thus the strongest, as the Kuja believed that “strength equals beauty”. Hancock grew up to be beautiful, but her heart wasn’t, despite being raised with love and care by Elder Nyon. Probably due to the horrible events Hancock experience when she was a slave, as it corrupted and ruin her innocence and trust on others, especially to men. Although, Hancock became strong, she is a cold and selfish individual, and cares little for her clan. With her strength, she became the new Empress of the Kuja, and with her sisters beside her as her seconds in command, she became the captain of the Kuja pirates. She quickly gained a notorious reputation in just a single campaign, racking up a bounty of 80 million beli despite being young and her first voyage. With her strong potential and rising fame, it caught the attention of other pirates, marines, and the World Government. Acknowledging her strength, the World Government later invited Hancock to join and be a part of the Shichibukai or Warlords of the Sea, in which she agreed on to a condition of forming a treaty to protect her clan from outsiders invading or entering her homeland and waters of Amazon Lily. Her request was approved and she became a Shichibukai, powerful and notorious pirates that allied themselves to the World Government, becoming privateers. Although the Shichibukai served the World Government, they don’t actually cared or respect them, especially Hancock, who possesses extreme hatred towards the World Government due to her past experiences with them. She later met a young pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy during an accident in one of her private baths. Due to Luffy’s simple mindedness and lack of lust or appreciation of Hancock’s beauty and body, Hancock’s powers doesn’t affect him. Antagonistic at first, but due to after some events involving with their slave mark, Hancock saw something in Luffy that differentiates him from other men. And as a result, she fell madly in love with him ever since, and greatly affects her well-being and personality, as she became kinder to her fellow Kuja and less judgmental towards others. She also got a disease only the Kuja Empress could get, Lovesickness. After learning that his “brother” Ace had been captured and imprisoned in Impel Down and soon to be executed, Luffy asked Hancock’s aid in busting him out of prison, in which even shocked Hancock, and of course she happily obliged on accepting his request. Hancock wore a large robe to cover and carry Luffy on her back, much to her delight and accepted the World Governments calling and board vice admiral Momonga’s ship, and forcibly demand him on taking her to Impel Down first, in which she succeeded. In their voyage towards Impel Down, Hancock takes advantage of the crew with her demanding presence and authority in ordering them around to do her bidding, (mostly serving her large amount of food for her beloved Luffy to eat) much to vice admiral Momonga’s dismay. They successfully infiltrated Impel Down, with Hancock using much of her beauty and seduction to charm most of the people they encounter with little to no effort, even the fearsome warden, Magellan was captivated by her beauty. She later joined in the battle of Marineford and decimates many of White Beard’s pirates and marines alike. Claiming every man to be her enemy, with the exception of her beloved Luffy. She later aided her beloved when she saved him from Smoker, she continued protecting her beloved again later from Pacifista’s, human weapons/cyborgs. After the battle had ended, Hancock took command over a marine ship and manage to track Law’s submarine, using Salome's sensory. She offers her homeland as a safe haven for Luffy’s recovery. Prompting outsiders to step foot on Amazon Lily. Hancock was too worried for Luffy’s being and as a result, hadn’t eaten and sleep for several days, awaiting for his beloved to awaken. Hancock is overfilled with joy after Luffy recovers, and prepared him a mountain of feast to show her love for him. She later took Luffy along with Rayleigh to Rusukaina Island for Luffy’s extensive and special training. During this time, Hancock and Luffy got into a mess with the World Pirates. After Luffy finished his training with Rayleigh, Hancock with her ship took him back to Sabaody Archipelago. And when Luffy and his crew prepared their voyage to Fishman Island, Hancock stalls the pursuing marines from capturing them. Giving Luffy and his friends enough time to escape. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Boa Hancock * Race: Human/Kuja * Gender: Female * Alias: Snake Princess, Pirate Empress, Captain, Empress of Amazon Lily, Hammock, Most Beautiful Woman of the World * Age: 29 (debut), 31 (after timeskip) * Height: 191 cm (6'3½") * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Empress of Amazon Lily, Pirate Empress, Shichibukai, Captain of the Kuja Pirates * Affiliation: The Kuja, Kuja Pirates, Shichibukai, Straw Hat Pirates/Monkey D. Luffy * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral * Weapons: Mero Mero no Mi Devil Fruit, Haki (Armament & Conqueror), Legs/Martial Arts, Snake Weapon Salome Weapons and Armor * Snake Weapon Salome: The Kuja serpents have shape shifting abilities that lets them turn into various shapes and weapons. Hancock carries a large white snake with a skull on its head named Salome. Hancock uses Salome as a chair/throne or leverage in her fights. Salome has a unique ability to track and sense things on the ocean floor. Although Salome didn’t yet show any attacks so far in the anime/manga, nonetheless Salome is capable of aiding Hancock in battle by using its head, body or tail or even transforming itself into a weapon/bow for Hancock (in the games). * Signature Attire: Hancock changes her attire frequently. She first wore a revealing red blouse with a Kuja insignia and dons a cape similar to high ranking marines. Hancock later worn a purple dress with Kuja designs, however she went back wearing her revealing red blouse, minus the cape after her returned to Amazon Lily. Powers and Abilities: Powers: * Superhuman Physical Prowess: Hancock is known to be the most beautiful among her clan, thus is far superior to her fellow Kuja, as Hancock possesses superhuman capabilities that rivals powerful pirates. ** Superhuman Strength: Hancock possess immense physical strength and is considered by her fellow clan as the most beautiful woman in the world, thus the strongest. Others also acknowledge her strength, especially Admiral Sengoku. She can also further strengthen herself with the use of Haki. ** Superhuman Speed: Despite even wearing high heels, Hancock is capable of moving at tremendous speed, able to close the distance and easily blitzed others. ** Superhuman Agility: Hancock is capable of shooting her targets at fast intense speed, as well as unleashing fast barrages of kicks. She is also flexible and agile and could perform acrobatic and athletic moves like flips, cartwheels, spins and etc..., even while in midair. ** Superhuman Durability: Hancock is capable of enduring strong blows that would otherwise prove fatal or killed an ordinary person. ** Superhuman Stamina: Hancock is shown to have high stamina than the average person and could fight long without showing any signs of fatigue. Like that time when she participated (without breaking a sweat), in the battle of Marineford. * Paramecia Devil Fruit: A special type of Devil Fruit that gives their users superhuman abilities and powers that affects their body, manipulate the surroundings, or create substances. The latter is Hancock’s case. ** Mero Mero no Mi Fruit: Hancock was forced by her captors to consume the Mero Mero no Mi Devil Fruit during her time as a slave when she was younger. Mero Mero no Mi or Love-Love Fruit, grants the user a wide range of attacks by creating substances out of thin air, in Hancock’s case, she forms heart shapes. And with the use of seduction or lust, it hasten the effects of turning the victims to stone, thus granting its user the powers of petrification. Even without using lust, the petrification powers is so strong, it can even turn non-living objects to stone. *** Techniques: Hancock uses her techniques with allure and passion. **** Mero Mero Mellow/Love Love Mellow: Hancock’s favorite and signature move. Hancock’s strikes an alluring pose that seduces/charms her opponent, implanting them with fascination/desire towards her. Hancock then forms a heart shape with her hands and fires heart shape beams towards her opponents, once hit, they are instantly petrified on the spot and turned to stone. The more lust they harbor towards Hancock, the more effective the effects of the Mero Mero Mellow. Note: These technique is effective to either men or women. **** Mezameyo/Awaken: Hancock can undo her petrified victims by blowing a kiss from her hand towards them which restores them to their normal state. **** Pistol Kiss: A projectile bullet attack. Hancock kisses the tip of her finger and blows a kiss which creates a small floating heart in the air, she then pierces and sticks it with her finger, aim and fires it to her target. The shot moves very fast, and is capable of hitting opponents from a distance. Note: It carries petrification properties, once the bullet hits, the target is petrified and turned to stone. **** Slave Arrow: Hancock kisses her finger and creates a floating giant heart shape in the air to which Hancock is able to stretch and fires it like a bow. It unleashes a volley of arrows that is difficult to evade. It also carries the same effects as Pistol Kiss. **** Perfume Femur: Hancock’s physical attack which she often combines with her Devil Fruit’s powers to her kicks. Once she inflicts physical contact to her targets body parts, the said body parts is instantly turned to stone, though it will not spread to the rest of their body but the infected area will soon become hard and crumble. Note: If Hancock applies her strike with force or Haki, she easily shatters her opponent. * Haki: An unusual power hidden deep in every living being. Only strong willed individuals have the potential of unlocking and using this power. Boa Hancock is one of them and has even learned two out of three Haki. ** Busoshoku Haki/Armament Haki: A spiritual power that strengthens the user’s strike and damage. It also grants defense to the user by creating an invisible armor around them to lessen and protect them from harm/powerful attacks. In addition, infusing strikes with Busoshoku Haki makes the strike capable of harming even intangible beings. Hancock is highly skilled in using Busoshoku Haki, and often infuses her kicks (mainly Perfume Femur) combined with her Devil Fruits powers to unleash devastating and deadly strikes. ** Haōshoku Haki/Conquerors Haki: A rare form of Haki that only a handful of individuals can learn. It grants the user the ability to overpower others through willpower/intimidation alone, rendering weak-willed individuals unconscious with a massive burst of just their commanding presence. Hancock, being a strong willed individual, is capable of unleashing this power. It is notable that, Hancock is one of the two and only female (other than Big Mom) so far to utilize these kind of Haki. Abilities * Charm/Seduction: Hancock is a master seductress and femme fatale. She often uses her beauty to charm and seduce others to fall for her, manipulating them to her own gain or effectively inflicts them with her powers. Note: Her beauty and charm doesn’t only limit to men. Women are also susceptible to her beauty and charm. * Deception: Hancock is highly skilled in the arts of subterfuge and trickery. Capable of formulating lies to easily trick and persuade others. * Cunning: Hancock is sly and crafty, often using her beauty to her advantage to most situations, especially to men, and sometimes to women, and gets away with it unscathed. She is also highly intelligent in regards to combat and using Haki. * Athletic: Hancock is capable of leaping and jumping high, she is also capable of running and dashing at intense speed, and is far stronger than an ordinary Kuja, who are trained and capable warriors. * Acrobatic: Hancock is flexible and agile, capable of performing flips, moonsaults, twirls, spins, handstands, etc..., and is quick enough to dodge incoming strikes. She is also capable of balancing herself on ledges, and standing on Salome. * Charismatic: Due to her pride and overconfidence, Hancock is a charismatic and proud individual and was known far and wide. She also seems to enjoy fighting, and due to her infamous reputation, has attracted many attention, including the powerful pirates, Admirals and the World Government. * Martial Artist: The Kuja are elite warriors and are trained in the arts of battle. Hancock is the most beautiful warrior of her tribe or possible the world, and is an expert in close quarters combat. She mostly does a variety of kicks during combat with her powerful and long slender legs. Using martial arts similar to Capoeira (minus the dancing), Hancock performs fast barrages of kicks, cartwheels, roundhouses, spin kicks, spinning handstand kicks, and etc... Combined with her Devil Fruits powers and Haki, makes Hancock a powerful and deadly opponent. * Markswoman: Hancock is an adept sharpshooter, and has great accuracy when shooting her targets from long distances, especially with using her Pistol Kiss and Slave Arrow. * Leadership: Hancock has shown great leadership by becoming the Empress of her clan. Ruling them with an iron hand but later developed a softer side but is still feared and respected nonetheless. She also served as the captain of her own ship. * Culinary Arts: Hancock is a skilled cook (regarding with meat that is), as she improved her cooking skills so that she could impress her beloved Luffy when it comes to food/dishes. Strength * Easily thrown Nyon out the window. * Swiftly carried Luffy on her back without slowing down during their infiltration on Impel Down. * Easily pinned down the massive warden, Magellan with just her foot. * Knocked Smoker a few meters away with a single kick. * Stopped Smoker and destroyed his weapon with a single kick. * Easily destroyed multiple Pacifitas with her Perfume Femur. * Knocked out Gairam with a single kick. Speed & Agility * Quickly shots an airborne Luffy with ease with her Pistol Kiss from a great distance. * Capable of dashing towards her opponent at intense speed. * Flips back and dodges her opponent’s strikes using her agility. * Able to control her balance while standing on Salome. * Quickly kicked down many pirates and marines while carving a path for Luffy. * Blitzed Smoker on the battlefield. * Dodge Sentomaru’s strike. * Jumps a great distance, safely lands and swiftly kicks the World Pirates. * Dodge Sebastian's strike. * Dodge Sebastian’s water bullets. * Easily dodge Nightin’s strikes. * Able to control her balance while crouching on a stair’s ledge. Durability * Casually resisted the hot and cold temperature during her visit at level 4-6 prison of Impel Down. * Was unscathed during the battle of Marineford. * Tanked a torrent of water blast. * (With Luffy) tanked a punch from Sebastian. * (With Luffy) Endured an impact from being punch into a tree. Intelligence & Experience * Easily tricked, persuaded and scared many by fabricating a fake story. * Always uses her beauty in most situations, and it works. * Charmed Nyon with ease while she was lecturing her * Lied and easily convinces her fellow Kuja’s after she throws Nyon away. * Easily charmed and persuaded marines into almost giving their treasure to her. * Infiltrated the impenetrable prison, Impel Down. * Easily caused a ruse between the warden Magellan and the prisoners of Impel Down. * Easily charmed and distracted the fearsome warden, Magellan. * Took command over a marine ship and tracked down Law’s submarine. * Counted and remembered many times Luffy called her name. * Charmed Nightin through her looks alone. Feats * Brutally kicked a cute kitten out from her path when she first appeared. * She and her sisters were already a member of the Kuja Pirates when they were younger. Note: Only the strongest are fitted to become members of the Kuja Pirates. (Or they were apprentices) * Endured and survived the horrors she went through as a slave during her childhood. * Is the most beautiful of her clan (or possibly the world), and became the empress of the Kuja at a young age. * Served as the captain of the Kuja Pirates. * On her first trip of voyage as the captain of Kuja Pirates, Hancock got her first bounty of 80 million beli. * Honorary member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea or the Shichinbukai. * Brutally kicked a cute puppy and a baby seal out of her path. * Mercilessly destroys the children’s clay statue with a single palm strike. * Petrified three of her fellow Kuja (Aphelandra, Marguerite and Sweet Pea) after they stood up against her. * Charmed many with her beauty alone. * Easily petrified and turned many marines to stone by using seduction as an advantage. * Petrified many opponents to stone without using her seduction skills and beauty. * Turned her petrified victims back to their normal state. * Charmed and petrified Domino and a transponder snail. * Shot and turned many pirates and marines alike to stone with her Slave Arrow. * Participated in the battle of Marineford. * Able to harm an intangible Smoker in his smoke state. * Saved and protected Luffy from Pacifistas and even destroyed them. * Survived from hunger for several days. * Survived without sleep for several days. * Grabbed the nose of Silver Rayleigh, the right hand man of the former Pirate King. * Knocks the World Pirates and turned some of them to stone with little to no effort after landing on their turf. * Defeated Nightin. * Defeated Gairam. * Easily stopped several incoming cannon balls in midair by turning it to stone with her Slave Arrow. Flaws * Overconfident, which makes her a bit reckless. * Extremely arrogant and prideful. * Has a habit of looking down on her opponent. * Her beauty and Devil Fruit’s powers can be countered if her enemies have no desire towards her, are blind or are distracted by other emotions such as fear or pain. * Like any other Devil Fruit users, Hancock losses the ability to swim. And if Hancock is knee deep in water, she becomes immobilized and weak. * Head over heels for Luffy. * As the Kuja Empress, Hancock suffers from a disease called, Lovesickness. * Has a tendency to make rash decisions and become enraged when her love ones are involve. (Especially if it’s Luffy) Gallery Boa Hancock Anime Infobox.png|The Snake Princess Boa Hancock Symbol.jpg|Hancock's Pirate Symbol Boa as a kid.png|Hancock as a kid Hancock and her siblings as slaves.png|Hancock with her sisters as slaves Gorgon Sisters Escape Mariejois.png|Hancock with her sisters escaped Mariejois Gorgon Sisters.png|The Gorgon Sisters of One Piece (Sandersonia, Hancock & Marigold) Luffy Interrupting Hancock's Bath.png|Luffy meeting Hancock accidentally for the first time in one of her private baths. Hancock's Slave Mark.png| The rumored cursed eyes of the Gorgon (Slave mark) Salome.png|Hancock's pet snake, Salome Hancock looking down on marines.jpg|Hancock looking down on marines She looks so far down upon you she's looking up!.jpg|Hancock looking so far down on her opponent, she's looking up Hancock charms.jpg|How Hancock charms her victims Petrified Poor Saps.png|Her petrified victims Mero Mero Mellow.png|Mero Mero Mellow Mezameyo.jpg|Mezameyo/Awaken Pistol Kiss.png|Pistol Kiss Slave Arrow.jpg|Slave Arrow Perfume Femur.jpg|Perfume Femur Original Shichibukai.jpg|Original Shichibukai (Jinbei, Kuma, Doffy, Hancock, Gecko, Mihawk & Teach) Current Shichibukai.png|Current Shichibukai (Weevil, Mihawk, Buggy, Hancock & Kuma) Head over Heels.png|Madly in love with Luffy How Hancock sees Luffy.png|How Hancock sees Luffy Luffy Hugs Hancock at Marineford.png|Luffy hugs Hancock at Marineford Hancock hugs Luffy.png|Hancock hugs Luffy at 3D2Y Dress ripped.png|Hancock's dress ripped Hancock_12.jpg|Mad Hancock Boa Hancock First Appeared.png|First Appearance Hancock's Outfit at Impel Down.png|Hancock's Impel Down Attire Purple Dress.png|Hancock's Purple Dress Boa Hancock Black Dress.png|Rare Black Attire J-Stars Victory Boa.png|Hancock as she appears in J-Stars Victory VS Hancock in One Piece Pirate Warriors 3.jpg|Hancock as she appears in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Hancock in Burning Blood.png|Hancock as she appears in One Piece: Burning Blood Boa Hancock Swimsuit.png|Hancock looking as hot as ever in her swimsuit Bartolomeo vs Hancock.jpg|Hancock's rival for Luffy's affection, Bartolomeo One Piece Girls Hot Spring.jpg|One Piece Women in Hotspring Chibi Hancock.jpg|Chibi Hancock by Kelzen Colorful.jpg|Colorful Characters of One Piece (Robin, Perona, Chopper, Hancock & Nami) LuffyxBoa.png|Hancock X Luffy Beautiful Artwork.jpg|Beautiful Artwork of Hancock 01 Hancock Artwork.jpg|Beautiful Artwork of Hancock 02 by Doomlord NarutoXOne Piece.jpg|Funny Character Swap! (Orochimaru X Hancock & Sasuke X Salome) Trivia: * Her measurements are: B111-W61-H91cm * According to many, Boa Hancock’s beauty is comparable/rivaled to the mermaids, who said to have extraordinary beauty. * Hancock with her pride, has a habit of looking down on her opponent so much, she’s bending backwards while looking up, which becomes a gag in the show. * Salome is seen mostly accompanying Hancock, and is rarely seen at her side. * Despite being highly skilled in using Haki, she is yet to learn or show using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki, although there are rumors and hints, it is yet remained to be seen and therefore must put on hold on adding to her skills. * Hancock shares many resemblance and similarities to Greek mythology figures such as: 1. Medusa, both have snake theme, have similar abilities by turning others to stone, both have two sisters, with Hancock as the eldest and Medusa as the youngest, and are called the “Gorgon Sisters”. Hancock also bares similarities to 2. Penthesilea, both are slaves when they were younger, escaped with their two sisters, and later becomes empresses of their clan. Hancock also shares a reverse resemblance to 3. Hippolyta, both are Amazonian queen and developed feelings towards man, with Hancock being antagonistic at first, later turned to love, while Hippolyta being friendly at first to Hercules or Theseus, but later turned on them. * The Kuja are also based on the Amazons of Greek Mythology. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One Piece Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Completed Profile Category:Marksman Category:Returning DBX Combatants